


Prank Wars

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this didn’t win prank of the year, he would eat his broomstick; James would have no option but hand over his entire collection of Muggle CD’s to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Scorpius sniggered as he swapped the heavy golden colored cracker from his Dad’s closet with one from Weasely’s Wizard Wheezes that was charmed to look the same. If this didn’t win prank of the year, he would eat his broomstick; James would have no option but hand over his entire collection of Muggle CD’s to him. He did a mental checklist to make sure he was covering all the rules – _The prank should be public_ – which it would be, seeing how his Dad planned to give it to Grandpa after dinner at the Malfoy Manor the day after. _It should not involve the people in the bet_ – Dad and Grandpa were in no way involved, which was for the best because if father got to know about this, he didn’t even want to think about the consequences. And lastly, _There will be no tattling,_ which was mostly for Albus who’d backed out the first day.

Scorpius slipped the original cracker into his pocket and slipped back out the room, making sure no one saw him leave.

He almost skipped down the hallway to his room, James _would have to_ declare him  greatest prankster ever after he saw Grandpa open the cracker expecting something lavish, his dad’s way of maintaining peace, but getting a face full of something nasty instead. Of course, once everyone had laughed it off, the real cracker would appear on the table and there would be no harm done.

 

 

 


End file.
